Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?
by Freak like me
Summary: Completed After Will joined Jack on the Black Pearl instead of staying at Port Royale, feelings that were already there begin to emerge into something more. JackWill slash
1. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

" I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." 

" Yes, Jack we all know, but I was just wondering how the hell you managed to get off that island TWICE !"

" Ok, so I waded out into the ocean and stayed there for 3 days..."

Will cut off his best friend, 

" Don't give me that " said Will frowning " Jackie." He added knowing it would piss off the older man. The only other thing that pissed him off as much was calling him Jack Sparrow and missing out the captain.

Jack heaved a sigh and looked Will in the eye. " I don't know if I can trust you to keep this to yourself." Jack said smirking.

" Of course I can who am I going to tell? " Will said impatiently, eager to know the story of how his best friend really did get off that island. 

" Ok well the first time, the island wasn't ........errrr..... totally deserted." and with that Jack proceeded to tell the other man his story.

When he was done Jack sat there staring at Will waiting for a reaction. He swung his legs onto the table in front of him that Will sat upon cross-legged. He grabbed an apple off the table in front of him and took a bite before throwing it into the bin over his shoulder without even looking. The younger but in no way less developed man sat watching him.

No matter how many times he looked at Captain Jack Sparrow he always found something he liked more about him. His eyes were a deep enchanting brown. Will always felt himself getting lost in them, when he was staring at Jack's eyes he always felt like agreeing to anything. He loved the way they narrowed when Jack said something sarcastic or of great importance but they managed to keep their sparkle. His lips, which usually formed a smirk or an all knowing grin. It was only when he was really happy when Jack smiled a real smile and Will noticed that those special smiles were usually reserved for him. Or that could have been just wishful thinking.

Will realised he was staring at the older man and that he still hadn't said anything about Jack's story. Will blushed as he realised that Jack had obviously noticed that he was staring but Jack just simply raised an eyebrow which caused Will to blush even more and try to avert his eyes. A low chuckle came from the older man and Will felt the urge to tease him .

" Well I might just go and tell the rest of the crew Jack's amazing story" Will said standing up but Jack didn't panic just put an arm to stop him. Will walked into it and with surprising strength Jack pushed him firmly but gently back to the edge of the table. Taking his feet off the table and leaning his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, Jack sat there contemplating what to do next. Will gently sat there on the edge of the table, waiting for the words that never came. Instead Jack put his hands on Will's knees and caught his eyes. Slowly inching his hands up onto Will's thighs and then going even higher Jack didn't blush once or look embarrassed in the slightest. 

At the top of his thighs Jack didn't to Will's groin like the younger man desperately wanted instead he encircled his waist and pulled him closer to him.

" Anything else you haven't told me, Captain? " Will said doing an imitation of Jacks smirk.

" A couple of things." Jack replied his eyes roaming over Will's body.

" Like....." Will said desperately wanting Jack to kiss him. 

" Well did I tell you that I have wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you?" Jack said smiling a real smile, his eyes sparkling.

Will wrapped his slender legs around Jack and pulled him closer still so he could smell the scent of rum, Jack always managed to carry with him.

" Neglected to mention that." Will said in a whisper before him and Jack acted at the same time and bought their mouths together for their first ever kiss. Will was in heaven he couldn't believe he was kissing one of the most brilliant pirates in the entire world.

Jack pushed him back slowly, onto the table and leant onto Will thoroughly enjoying having the younger man's tongue in his mouth. Jack felt like there were too many clothes between them and tried to unbutton Will's shirt without taking breaking the kiss which proved to be quite a task.

A knock on the door was completely unheard by them and they carried on kissing unaware of the other presence in the room. Anna- Marie, the pretty young girl pirate entered the room to fine her captain and the first mate in a most comprising position. 

" Jack. " She said in a singsong voice. 

The effect was comical, the men flew apart. Will sat up and immediately knocked heads with Jack. Rubbing his head and cursing the Captain glared at her. 

" Ever heard of knocking? " He asked obviously annoyed that he and Will had been interrupted. 

" I did." She replied chuckling. "Obviously didn't hear it, can't imagine why" she said in a sarcastic voice. 

Jack smirked at her. " Can we help you with anything or are you just here to annoy? " He growled. 

" We are drawing into Ile del meurta." 

" We'll be up in a minute." Will spoke for the first time still flushed red from embarrassed and his legs still wrapped around Jack's. The girl let herself out of Jacks cabin still laughing to herself and no doubt on her way to tell the crew what she had just witnessed. Captain Jack Sparrow had a soft spot for young William Turner. Shame she thought they were both quite nice looking.

Back in the cabin Jack was still rubbing the spot where their had clashed heads. Will reached up and kissed him gently on the forehead. Jack smiled his smile he reserved for Will and leaning him back down on the table he said " Now where were we? "

*************************************************************

A.N = hey so what you think I have 2 more chapters written but I'm not going to post them unless people like it. Well actually I am going to post them but I would like to know they are appreciated. *grins*. I have seen POTC 5 times now but I still don't know if I got the girl pirates name right! Its either Anne- Marie, Anne - Maria, Anna- Marie or Anna - Maria. I don't know can someone tell me! Thanks!

-xXx- 


	2. Now where did I leave my trousers?

Chapter 2 

15 minutes later, Jack and Will came up onto deck both looking thoroughly dishevelled but extremely happy. Jack made his way to the ships wheel while Will walked over to the railings and leant over to see the island drawing closer. He smiled as he remembered that it was on this very island that Will had realised he wanted Jack more than anything else in the world. He had been in the caves and walked to where Elizabeth was standing, Elizabeth had looked like she was going to kiss him, when the moment was broken by Jack throwing something over his shoulder. At that moment Will realised that he was thankful that it had been ruined. He didn't want to kiss Elizabeth he loved her like a friend nothing more. It was Jack he wanted. 

When he returned to Port Royale he formed a plan to set Jack free. It almost worked, Elizabeth pretended to faint and bought them some crucial seconds. However there were two many soldiers around and they were soon cornered. Elizabeth helped them proposing her love for Will. He knew he loved her but not in the way she wanted, the way she deserved. A battle was going on in Will's mind between love and lust and lust won. After Jack had fallen into the sea Will did what came naturally, he muttered a quick sorry to Elizabeth and dived. He dived into the sea and together him and Jack swam to The Black Pearl laughing all the way.

Will was roused out of his thoughts by two arms circling his waist and two lips sucking his neck gently.

" This better be Jack or you will have a seriously pissed off pirate to deal with." Will said chuckling and turning around. Amber eyes met smoky brown ones and they smiled at each other.

" We better go or all the loot will be gone" said Will noticing that the deck was empty and 4 of the boats had gone. 

" Ok, in like 5 minutes." Jack said his dark eyes sparkling.

********************************************************

Once inside the caves, Will and Jack ran wild. There was just so much gold. The crew who had arrived earlier had made a considerable dent in the amount but there was still enough for everyone.

Giggling like school girls, eyes sparkling like diamonds, they collected everything they could get their hands on. An hour later they were back on board The Black Pearl and everyone was putting their gold in separate piles in the hold. 

" We're going to be rich men." Will shouted to the crew which was met with a huge cheer and one loud " AHEM ! "

" Uhhh and women" added Will grinning at a scowling Ana-Maria. She grinned back and Will held her gaze and chuckled. 

" AHEM !" shouted Jack imitating the female pirate.

Will rolled his eyes and walked over to the jealous pirate. Grabbing his hand he pulled him to the Captain's cabin and kissing him until his lips were sore. 

*****************************************************

" Tortuga " asked Will.

" Tortuga " confirmed Jack with a grin.

(AN: I had to add this in here cuz its one of my favourite parts of the movie , it's when Jack and Will are talking and Wills lying on the deck of the interceptor. And Johnny Depp is smiling in a certain way and the way he says Tortuga it just sends shivers down my spine! )

Will laughed at the huskiness in Jack's voice and kissed him on the forehead. The man in the bed next to him caught Will's lips and pulled him in for a drawn out kiss. Will manoeuvred himself so he was on top of the other pirate and kissed his chest sending shivers down Jack's spine and causing a stirring from his groin. 

" Ahem." said a voice from the doorway.

Will turned towards the source of the noise and growled. Jack laughed.

" Did you just growl?" 

Will heaved a sigh and got off from on top of Jack lying down next to him on the bed. Mr Gibbs stepped into view smiling slightly. " Am I interrupting?" 

" Yes." growled Will from the other side of Jack.

Mr Gibbs chuckled but didn't leave as Will had hoped he would. Instead he addressed Jack.

" Jack, there be a ship coming in fast from the east. " 

" Pirate?" asked Jack the change in emotion visible in his voice.

" Probably not, seems to be a Royal Navy." 

" Alright, I'm up." Jack said drawing back the blankets. 

A groan came from the bed beside him. 

" It might fare well if you were to get up too." Jack said chuckling slightly at the younger man as he stood up. " Now where did I leave my trousers?" 

*******************************************************

AN: You like? I was going to leave you hanging for a couple of days before I posted the next chapter but this one is short. So I'm going to write it now and post it tonight . 1) because I got more reviews than I expected and 2)because I'm bored and my friend charlotte isn't answering her phone ! 

-xXx- 


	3. silenced with a kiss

Chapter 4

By the time Will made it up onto deck, the entire crew were up on deck and discussing the best course of action. 

" We can easily out run them but their intentions might be hostile and in that case we would have to stand and fight." Jack told the crew.

" So Marcus to the crows nest and Tom to the back deck if it looks in any way like they attack whistle 3 sharp blasts and we will lower the port anchor and fire the long nines." Jack instructed as if he was born with the knowledge of how to keep a ship afloat. Will grinned as Jack walked to the wheel singing a little song he picked up from Elizabeth. It was so much cuter when Jack sung it though. 

As the ship drew nearer Will could see that it ran up a flag of truce. Furious discussions were going on about whether the ship could be trusted. Especially Jack and most likely Will as well were wanted men. Jack wanted to know what they were up too and in the end he was Captain Jack Sparrow and his word must be obeyed. The black Pearl turned and sailed back to the ship which looked a lot like all the other ships in the navy tidy, well kept never seen a rough sea in her life. As the ship drew up next to them a voice shouted down from the crows nest,

" It's Miss Elizabeth." 

At that Will's head snapped upwards.

" What?" 

" It's Miss Elizabeth." Marcus's voice shouted down again.

" Are you sure?" Will shouted now frantic.

" Aye, and some stuck up Navy twits." 

Oh my God thought Will. Why is she here? What am I going to do? 

" William !" a voice called from across the water. Will saw Elizabeth waving enthusiastically at him and calling his name. 

Will waved back slightly dazed. Why was this happening? What the hell was she doing here? The Black Pearl drew up close to the other ship which Will could now see was called " The Indestructible". He smiled at that; any ship that came in close contact with The Black Pearl was usually destructible. By now a gangplank was between the ship and Will saw a familiar face walking across it.

Will curse under his breath, Norrington. Brilliant, now Jack and him would be taken back to Port Royale and hanged! But as Will's hand went to his scabbard automatically to pull out his sword a hand was placed on top of it and he looked up to see Jack's face. 

" Try not to do anything stupid."

Will smiled at him and put his sword back into his scabbard and walked with Jack towards Norrington.

" Norrington, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Jack said in a slurred voice and with fluent hand motions. The only way someone would be able to tell that he was being sarcastic was by the way his eyes narrowed.

" I wish I could say the same for you, Sparrow." 

" Captain Sparrow." Jack corrected him with a smirk on his face.

Will's eyes were drawn away from his best friend and his worst enemy by the entrance of Elizabeth Swann. Though his stomach no longer did a flip when he saw her he had to admit she did look as beautiful as ever. Her hair was tied back in topknot with only a few wisps framing her face. She was wearing a lilac dress that didn't go out at the waist instead it went straight down and was quite slim fitting though it still went down to past her ankles. It was rude of course for a lady to show her ankles. It was probably the newest fashion in London mused Will as she slowly walked across the gangplank. 

" Will." She said breathlessly. Giving him, her hand. 

Will bought it to his mouth and kissed it gently, as a proper gentleman should do. There was an outbreak of cheers and catcalls as he did so and Will turned around. With a few direct words that a proper gentleman definitely shouldn't use the cheers died down. When he turned around he saw Elizabeth was looking at him disapprovingly.

" Will." She hissed. " My father is onboard you shouldn't make him angry if you are to ask for my hand in marriage. "

" Huh?!?" Will said completely shocked.

" Will," She sighed deeply. " You have to ask my father if it is acceptable for you and I to be married. If he declines then it shan't be allowed. So do stand up straight and make a good impression." 

Will straightened up automatically and heard a snort of laughter from behind him. Whirling around he saw Jack standing there smirking. 

" William, darling when were you going to tell me?" He said in a false high-pitched voice as he sauntered over to him. 

" Elizabeth, darling how lovely to see you again." Jack said and kissed her hand in the same way that Will had. Laughs broke out behind them as the crew watched Jack being sarcastic and Elizabeth having no idea that Will and him and been sharing a bed for the last 4 days.

" Uhhhhhhh Izzy." Will said trying to get this over with quickly. 

" Elizabeth, Will, my name is Elizabeth. Izzy is a name for servants and whores." 

(AN : Very sorry to anyone called Izzy here. Its just there's this bitch at school called Izzy and that put me off the name.)

" Right.............Uhhhh Elizabeth." Will said trying to think of the best way to phrase it. 

"Elizabeth, young Will here seems to be having some trouble with his voice, maybe I should help him out. Would you be willing to have a stroll around this here deck with me?" Jack said offering her an arm. Elizabeth took it hesitantly and walked away from Will with an apprehensive look on her face. Will made to walk back to the crew but an arm stopped him and he turned to find himself face to face with Commodore Norrington. 

" Turner." He hissed. 

" Norrington." Will replied extracting his arm from the older man's grasp. 

" If you were still at Port Royale, you would be hanged like that." He hissed clicking his fingers for affect.

" Yes but we're not in Port Royale, are we?" Will said " In fact at the moment you are on my ship. So I would watch your tongue." And with that Will walked away from the man he had despised since he was young, finally having got one over on him. It was a wonderful feeling and he grinned as he walked back to the crew. 

" Oy Will, what be going on ?" He looked up to see a timid looking Mr Gibbs.

" I'm not really sure." Answered Will truthfully. Mr Gibbs didn't look too comforted by his answer.

After a fearful 5 minutes in all of which Will felt like he was going to throw up, Jack and Elizabeth reappeared. Will let out a sigh of relief when Jack looked up and winked at him. Elizabeth walked up to Will who tried to make himself look very small, not knowing what to expect.

Elizabeth pulled Will in for a hug, which he returned half heartedly having absolutely no idea what was going on.

" It's alright, Will, Jack told me everything. I'm sorry for you. You're a good man Will Turner." And with that she strode over to Commodore and tugged at his hand pulling him across the gangplank. The ship quickly set sail and Will found himself staring at a dot on the horizon wondering what on earth was going on.

A laugh from behind Will bought him to his senses. " Jack," he hissed " What did you tell her ?!!?"

Jack just chuckled and gave the order for the ship to make way to Tortuga. 

" Jack!" Will said again. 

The other man just laughed and took Will's hand. " Now when I tell you, you can't be angry, savvy? "

Will nodded and waited to hear what Jack had to say. Jack drew his face closer to Will's and whispered in his ear. 

" YOU DID WHAT ?!!? " Will exploded as soon as he heard Jack's words. The pirate just laughed at this. " You told her I was a eunuch!!" 

" I simply said that as it happened you had a accident when you were a young lad and could no longer consummate a marriage." 

" JACK !!!!" Will shouted. Captain Jack Sparrow silenced him with a kiss.

***********************************************************

(AN : OK ! I know this chapter is , I think the scientific words are , complete crap. But I promise it will get better when they reach Tortuga. Well I hope it will cuz I'm kinda making it up as i go along , i have a basic plot but I haven't written anything down yet so keep reading and I will try to make t better , savvy ? ) 

-xXx-


End file.
